Episode 244
Episode #244 is the fourteenth episode of the nineteenth season, and 239th episode overall, of the MentalCast. It was recorded December 18, 2012 in New Paris, Ohio. The episode was hosted by Michael Riley and featured regular cast members Dane Forgione, Alex Jowski and Iason Skullsaber, as well as recurring cast member Bill Carter. Cast * Michael Riley ... in studio * Dane Forgione ... via Skype from Staten Island, NY * Alex Jowski ... via Skype from Pueblo, CO * Iason Skullsaber ... via Skype from Gulfport, MS * Bill Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH Top 5 Mental News Stories * #5: A woman is arrested over charges of stealing a $13 glow-in-the-dark toilet seat. * #4: A family's restuarant check included the phrase "shit show". * #3: A disgruntled Bed, Bath & Beyond employee called it quits and wrote some things about his boss on a price tag. * #2: A Brisbane burger joint is facing consumer backlash after delivering comdoms to letterboxes in order to promote their beef patties. * #1: Hall was bitten by Oates in a Norwalk neighborhood, police say. Music * The only new music release this week comes from Angels & Airwaves. * 8-Ball: Top 8 Worst Singles of 2012 Honorable Mention: Travis Porter ft. Tyga, "Ayy Ladies" Honorable Mention: Neon Hitch, "F U Betta" Honorable Mention: One Direction, "Little Things" #8: Pitbull, "Back in Time" #7: Justin Bieber, "Boyfriend" #6: Ludacris, "Jingalin'" #5: The Offspring, "Cruising California (Bumping in My Trunk)" #4: Rihanna ft. Chris Brown, "Birthday Cake (Remix)" #3: Kreayshawn ft. 2 Chainz, "Breakfast (Syrup)" #2: LMFAO, "Sorry for Party Rocking" #1: Nicki Minaj, "Stupid Hoe" * A British man collapsed and died after doing the "Gangnam Style" dance. * Over 19 million Americans watched the 12-12-12 Concert for Sandy Relief. Film & Television * New theatrical releases include The Guilt Trip, Monsters, Inc. 3D, Zero Dark Thirty, Jack Reacher, This Is 40, Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away, The Impossible and Not Fade Away. * TENDeep: Top 20 Most Memorable Minor Horror Characters #20: The Cat Lady in "Jeepers Creepers" #19: Yvonne in "Shaun of the Dead" #18: Sergeant Botnick in "Child's Play 3" #17: Billy Cole in "Fright Night" #16: Duke Henry the Red in "Army of Darkness" #15: Patrick in "Black Christmas" #14: Darrell and Clevon in "The Devil's Rejects" #13: Springwood Teacher in "Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare" #12: The Wire Twins in "Hellraiser: Inferno" #11: Reverend Jackson P. Sayer in "Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers" #10: Marion Chambers in "Halloween" #9: Martin the Gravedigger in "Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives" #8: Missy Dandridge in "Pet Semetary" #7: Eddie in "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" #6: Burke Dennings in "The Exorcist" #5: The Grady Twins in "The Shining" #4: Grandpa Sawyer in "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" #3: Blades in "Dawn of the Dead" #2: Crazy Ralph in "Friday the 13th" #1: The Bride of Frankenstein in "The Bride of Frankenstein" * Because of shows like "Honey Boo Boo" and "Duck Dynasty", sales of hillbilly porn are on the rise. * Jay Leno's contract with NBC expires in 2014, and Jimmy Fallon is being eyed as his replacement. Video Games * New video game releases this week include "Nights Into Dreams" (Windows), "Q.U.B.E." (Mac), "Street Fighter X Mega Man" (Windows), "Kinect Party" (XBLA) and "Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed" (PSVita). Homestretch Michael Riley hosts "You Can't Be Serious!", an improv show based on "Whose Line is it Anyway?", with performers Billy, Alex, Iason and Dane. Games Played * Two Line Vocabulary * First Line/Last Line * Expert Translation * Press Conference * Mission Impossible * Quick Change * Song Titles * Soap Opera * Hoedown Trivia * This was the first time an entire improv show was done on the MentalCast. Links * Coming soon. Category:2012 episodes Category:Season 19 Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Dane Forgione Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Bill Carter